Heart to Heart
by Aninews Boardies
Summary: Cassie has a secret to tell and decides to tell her father


Heart to Heart   
  
(Cassie)  
  
  
Trust.   
  
The one thing I had wanted most for with my parents. But it was hard when you were a teenager who more then anyone held the future of the human race on her shoulders. But finally after 3 long years of defending the earth from parasitic invaders, we finally had to tell our families our deepest darkest secret. Our secret lives of being Animorphs. It was great finally having that secret off your shoulders.   
  
But unfortunately for me that I still had one last secret I thought I would NEVER EVER tell my dad. But after witnessing my dad watching me dying and fighting for the human race right in front of his eyes made me wonder. Thinking about of how he feels every time we go for a dangerous mission. Although every mission turns out dangerous. It just makes me wonder now more then ever of how sad I would be if I died and never told my dad the truth about everything.   
  
So that afternoon at the hork-bajir camp, I decided to find my dad and tell him before the next mealtime.  
  
I found my dad talking to some Hork-Bajir and still trying to figure out and study the Hork-Bajir. I walked up to him and took in a deep breath.  
  
  
"Dad, Can I talk to you for a minute? I have to tell you something," I told my Dad.  
  
  
His eyes were red and looked like he hadn't had a decent night of sleep for 2 weeks. Which is exactly what happened ever since he came here to this valley.  
  
  
"Sure hun, let's take a walk over here," he told me.  
  
  
"Dad? You know how great it is for me for telling all the lies I've ever said to you just to go with Jake and the others fight the Years?"  
  
  
"I can imagine…but it still doesn't come close," he shuffled his hand through his hair. "But what are you trying to tell me Cassie?"  
  
  
I winced a little.   
  
"Well it is GREAT to tell you all the secrets we kept ever since we became Animorphs," I said. "I told you everything except for one thing…"  
  
  
He gave me a puzzled look. "What thing?" he asked.  
  
"Well…I thought I'd never told you this but I want to tell you everything just in case I get…in case I get killed," I said but hesitated at the last part.  
  
My dad smiled at me. He gave me a hug. "Don't worry Cassie, I know now-although it still is hard to believe- that you and your friends are more then capable of taking care of yourselves and it shows that because you're still here in front of me alive and well," he said in a gentle voice.  
  
As he broke away from hugging me I said, "Well…dad anyway, this secret that I kept for so long might hurt you and make you angry, so promise not to get mad," I exclaimed.  
  
"Since when do I get mad?" My dad asked with a smile.  
  
"Okay then...then here it is…"I began.  
  
  
10 minutes later....  
  
  
I ran. I ran as fast as I could. I had to hurry. I didn't think my dad would ever get mad. But this was the first time he looked pissed off.  
  
I had to find him before my Dad got him! I had to hurry!  
  
Then I spotted him.   
  
He was sitting on a log just staring into the fire by him.  
  
I took his arm. "We have to go! Hurry before my Dad finds you…"I started but then I heard my Dad.  
  
"MARCO!!!!!!!!!!" My dad's voice said angrily.  
  
Marco then took his arm out of my hand. "I know you and Jake are having problems but you know Jake still gets pretty jealous," Marco said with a smirk.  
  
I tried to tell him but it was too late. My dad arrived.   
  
"YOU! IT WAS YOU WHO HURT MY BABY!!!" My dad said angrily to Marco.  
  
Marco raised his hands up like as if the cops arrested him. "Me? But? I never! I never hurt Cassie! I swear!" Marco pleaded.  
  
"Marco? He's not talking about me," I said to him. "Remember the truck?  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Hi! Unless you're REALLY stupid (which I'm sure you are not) then you probably didn't understand it. Remember the truck Marco totaled when he drove Cassie's Dad's truck to distract the Veleek monster in MM3?   
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
